The First Year After
by iamacola
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts after the final battle to finish his schooling. Will he finally have a normal year?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Fan Fic. I have been reading pretty much for the last year and a half and figured I would try and see what I could do. This is a little bit AU after the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this but I figured I would see where it takes me. Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Just be gentle. This is my first time after all. On a side note, I would love to beta for someone if there is a need out there. Thanks again.**

31 August 1998, London

Harry Potter opened his eyes when the ray of sunlight came through the window. He had no idea what time it was but he knew this would be his last day to sleep in like this for a while. Today was August the 31st and it was his last day at home before he started his 7th/8th year at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall had informed him soon after the final battle that he, Ron and Hermione, along with anyone else that wanted, could redo or attend their final year. With all the families that fled the U.K. last year during the war there were quite a few that needed to finish their education. Even the 7th year students that were at Hogwarts last year had such a rough time it was decided they could come back to make sure they had a chance for a good NEWT grade.

As Harry rolled out of bed Kreacher pops into the room.

"Will master Harry be wanting a late breakfast or an early lunch, sir?"

"Just some coffee for now Kreacher. I'll have lunch at the normal time. What time is it any way?"

"11 in the morning sir. Mistress Hermione has been up for quite some time and I was just on my way to see if master Weasley was up yet. Shall I wake him if he isn't sir?"

"That's ok Kreacher, let him sleep a bit longer. I'm sure Hermione will wake him up soon herself if he doesn't get up soon."

"Very good sir." With a 'pop' he's gone.

Harry never thought he could get used to having a house elf but after last summer when Hermione, Ron, and himself were hiding in 12 Grimmauld Place, but, well the idea had rubbed off on him. He still smiles at the change that came over Kreacher after he was given Regulas's locket. He's not sure they could have made it through their time holed up here without the 'happy' Kreacher. Harry also is glad he decided to live here after the battle. He was sure he would be able to but after the 3 of them were forced to leave suddenly Kreacher did quite an amazing job getting the place looking, well, lighter. It was no longer a dreary, dark place. Kreacher kept himself busy with changing the house to more reflect his new 'master'. Gone were the old house elf heads. At least gone from the main floor. They were now up in the attic where Kreacher now sleeps. He also some how managed to remove the picture of the late Lady Black and that was up there as well. It too was in the attic. Kreacher had cleaned all the old curtains, washed all the old windows so sunlight now streams through. The only thing that Harry had put back in its place was the troll umbrella stand. He liked to see it everyday. It always brings a smile to his face remembering Tonks tripping over it.

As Harry walks into the kitchen he sees a steaming mug of coffee sitting on the table next to a copy of The Daily Prophet. He also sees Hermione sitting across the table with her head in her Arithmancy text book.

"You can't help yourself can you?" Harry asks. "We'll be there tomorrow you know?"

Hermione raises her eyes with a slightly worried look. "I usually read all of my text books before the school year begins. You know that. With how busy we have been this summer I didn't have time to get my reading in."

Harry just smiles. He cant' help ribbing his best friend. It's just too easy. She is right though, they have been busy.

2 May 1998, Hogwarts

After the final battle things were kind of a whirlwind. They had to go through all the bodies to find out who had died on both sides. Most of those for the light were already laid out in a magically expanded room off of the great hall but it had slowly been emptying as the day went on as families collected their dead. Harry insisted on helping collect the bodies of the Death Eaters and their supporters. Even though they had fought for the wrong side he wanted to do everything he could to make sure they were treated with respect, at least for the families.

After the names of the dead had been recorded the families where notified and they started to come. Quite a few of the families didn't look very comfortable when they arrived. They all looked like they were afraid they would be hexed, arrested, or worse. That was when Harry realized that while the most dangerous part of 'mission' was over he may still have a tough time ahead. Trying to heal the wizarding world would take a long time.

Soon after the different families start arriving the head mistress calls him up to her office. On the trip up to office he notices for the first time that the Hogwarts house elves are all over the place cleaning up. They are being helped by a not insignificant number of wizards. There is still a massive amount of work to go but the piles of rubble are already starting to get smaller.

As Harry walks up the spiral staircase to the head's office he can't believe all that has happened since last night when he ran up them with Snape's memories. He is slightly surprised when he gets to the top of the steps and the door isn't closed. He looks in and sees the head mistress reading over papers. She seems to be deep in thought but there is no furrow in her brow so at least it can't be anything too serious.

Harry knocks on the door jam. "You wanted to see me head mistress?"

"Please Harry, just 'professor' is fine, or if you think you could handle it I may even allow 'Minerva'." Professor McGonagall says with a little Dumbledore-ian twinkle in her eye. "If anyone of my students has earned that right it is you Harry."

"I'll stick with 'professor' if you don't mind. I've just gotten used to calling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Arthur and Molly. I think it'll take a while before I'll be able to use your given name." Harry chuckles.

As Harry walks into the office he looks around. The office is pretty bare for the moment. The portraits are on the wall of course but is now joined by one of Snape. It seems the only personal touch McGonagall has made is her tartan dish with the biscuits in it.

"That's quite alright.", the professor says. "I just want to take a few minutes to discuss some things with you before you leave. I'm sure you'll be busy for a good portion of the summer. First of all I would like to say how proud I am of you Harry. I was there the night that you were left with your aunt and uncle. I can't believe how far you have come and the challenges you have overcome. I'm sure your parents would be so very proud of you as well."

Harry lowers his head as tears threaten to leak out of his eyes as he remembers the conversation last night with his parents and their best friends. He'll be forever grateful that he got to have that talk even though it was only for a moment.

"Now I have something for you to think about Harry." Professor McGonagall says as her face takes on the more stern face that Harry knows means business.

"Last night after everyone was winding down from the celebration I had a discussion with some of the other professors. We decided that next year we will allow any student that wished to attend or redo their seventh year. I, while talking one of the portraits here, had a rather interesting idea." She says with a little nod to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "If you would want to return to finish you schooling I was wondering if you might be interested in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to our first and second year students."

Harry's mouth drops open. When he finally regains his senses he asks the professor. "What was that professor?"

The twinkle is back in the head mistresses eye as she says, "If I am not mistaken you seem to have quite the knack for teaching that particular subject. All of your fellow students that were in the DA performed more than admirably in the battle last night as well as during this last school year. Unfortunately the other students last year really didn't get much of a good education I am sorry to say with the emphasis more on the dark arts rather than the defense of them. So I am sure our second year students missed out on quite a bit."

Harry was speechless again. He did enjoy the time in the DA but to actually run a class was something he would have to think about for a while.

"What about the other years professor?" Harry asked.

"Well we really haven't gotten that far yet. I just wanted to ask you this before you left. I would love to have you back next year Harry, either just as a student, professor, or a little bit of both. Do take time to think about it. I would however like to have your answer by your birthday. If you decide not to take the position I do need time to find someone else."

Harry nodded, still not able to wrap his mind around this development.

"Was there anything else professor?"

"No Harry, that will be all." the head mistress says with a smile. "I look forward to hearing from you on this. Also if feel the need to talk I am always here Harry. I know you have a good number of people to lean on, I just want you to know that you have one more."

"Thank you professor." Harry says as he gets up from his chair. As he walks to the door he has an idea. "Professor?"

"Yes Harry."

"I was wondering about arrangements for all the people that died. Is there any way that they could be buried here?"

Professor McGonagall looks a little surprised by the question. "It was a special decree from the Ministry to let professor Dumbledore be buried here and then only because of what he did for the school. I'm not sure they would be willing to do so again."

"I know that professor, but all the people that died in the fighting last night did so for the school and for Dumbledore because it was the right thing to do. It couldn't hurt to ask at least could it?" Harry asked.

"Of course not Harry. I'll talk to Kingsley about it this morning." McGonagall says. "It really is a wonderful idea Harry." she says with what looks like a shimmer in the corner of her eyes. "Now off you go. I'll talk to you soon."

As Harry walks down to the Great Hall for some dinner he smiles. He doesn't know why the thought about letting people be buried here popped into his head but he does think it is a good idea. A good reminder of the sacrifice everyone made to make this world a better place.

Upon entering the Great Hall Harry barely has time to notice much besides a mass of red hair before he is almost tackled to the ground.

"I couldn't find you! Where did you go?" Ginny asked sounding quite worried.

"McGonagall wanted to talk to me about some things. I'm sorry I worried you." Harry says as he gives her a kiss. He grabs her hand as they start to walk over to where the rest of the Weasley family is sitting and eating.

"I told you he was fine Ginny." Ron says as they sit down.

"I knew he was ok, he just disappeared and I was worried." she says a little sheepishly.

Harry looked around and noticed that George, Molly, and Percy where missing.

Hermione noticed Harry looking around said, "They went back to the Burrow with Fred's body. They wanted to get things settled with where we are going to bury him."

That reminded Harry about one of the things he talked to McGonagall about.

"I actually had an idea about that. I asked McGonagall about letting people be buried here. They fought for the school and for Dumbledore. I thought it was appropriate that any families that would want could bury their dead here."

Everyone was a little quiet for a few moments. Arthur was the first to speak up.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Harry. Did Minerva agree to it?"

"She said she had to ask the ministry first. It was a first when Dumbledore was buried here last year. I can't see a reason why it wouldn't work though."

That got nods from everyone while they went back to their food. However no one was really eating. Harry looked around and saw that most people weren't eating much. Most of the conversation going on was subdued. That made sense. As he sat there and his thoughts had time to settle on everyone that he had lost he seemed to lose his appetite as well.


	2. Chapter 2

31 August 1998, London

"Where is Ginny at Harry?" Ron asks.

"She wanted to get all of her stuff ready at home. Besides, I think your parents wanted her home before she left for her last year at Hogwarts. I know they have been missing her with all the time she has spent here this summer any way." Harry answered. He couldn't help a slight frown from appearing on his face as he was talking though.

"What is it Harry? Did you two have another fight?" Hermione asked.

Leave it to Hermione to notice the small frown. It would have been enough to keep Ron from noticing since he was still eating. Few things could get Ron's attention when there is food in front of him. Of course the idea of another fight between Harry and Ginny was enough to at least get his curiosity piqued.

"Yeah. I told her she should go home after she mentioned her parents would like her to be there. She thought that after all the time she has been gone this summer what was the big deal? She's been here almost the entire summer. It can't imagine what it was like for the Weasleys, especially her mom. I'm sure it helped with Percy moving back for a while but she hasn't had her youngest around all summer, it can't be easy. She kind of blew me off. She has actually been a little off for the last few weeks. Like she doesn't like me being anywhere without her."

"Can you blamer her Harry?" Hermione asked. "After you made it through the battle alive I think she was planning on having you all to herself, at least for the summer. She had no idea how in demand you would be this summer, none of us did. I wasn't at all surprised when she didn't go with you to the last couple ceremonies."

"Why not? I only made it through them at the beginning because she was there with me. If it hadn't been for Neville and Luna I wouldn't have made it through the last couple." Harry responded.

Hermione gave Harry a look of pity, "She was jealous of all the attention you were getting, or should I say the female attention you were getting. She wasn't prepared for all those witches throwing themselves at you."

"That doesn't make any sense! I couldn't wait to get away from them. They only wanted to be near me because I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived-Killed-Voldemort! She's one of the few people that see me as just Harry."

Harry hated repeating himself. He just went over this last night with Ginny. Actually almost every night for the last couple weeks. Thank Merlin for privacy charms. Harry was sure that Ginny was going to be able to surpass her mother when it came to scolding and yelling. It must be the red hair. Ron wasn't a slouch himself if he got going.

Harry remembered the first banquet without Ginny.

31 August 1998, London, MOM

Harry arrived that the Ministry in quite a foul mood. Stumbling as he exited the Floo didn't help things. He just had his worst fight with Ginny and he didn't know why.

It started about 2 hours before they were supposed to be there. After a month and 5 banquets/celebrations of the fall of Voldemort he was used to how long it would take Ginny to get ready. Harry was just leaving the library after playing chess with Ron. He thought he was doing ok, well he wasn't getting killed, when he mentioned that it was almost time to get ready to go. Ron just smirked as he proceeded to destroy Harry. Hermione just sat in the corner and read away at her book. Harry did see her fighting a small smile though as she listened to the best friends converse.

"I know you don't have a lot of time. You are getting better though." Ron smirked. He was just playing with Harry the whole time.

He was walking up the stairs when he saw Ginny coming down. She stiffly walked past Harry on her way to the kitchen she had the look of someone about to leave when Harry asked. "Where are you going? You are usually in the middle of getting ready by now."

"I'm going to visit George at the shop. I haven't seen him enough this summer." She responded rather icily. Harry detected a hint of blame in her voice. Like it was him that was keeping her from seeing George whenever she wanted.

"You have to pick tonight to go and see him? You know I hate going to these things. I only make it through because of you, Neville, and Luna."

Ginny just glowered at Harry and said icily , "I'm sure you can find someone to hold your hand during the night. More than one someone if you really wanted." Ginny said as she turned to push through the door to the kitchen.

"Not this again." Harry mumbled quietly. Apparently not quietly enough though. Ginny was almost through the door when she spun around and yelled "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Harry tried not to get to upset at being yelled at but he thought he already made it clear that Ginny was the only girl for him and he knew all the other women fighting for his attention at these banquets had nothing on her. He was committed to Ginny and that was it. Why couldn't she believe him?

"It means that we have had this conversation more than once and I already told you how I feel.  
About it. Those girls don't want Harry. They want the hero." Harry pleaded.

"Then why don't you tell them to leave you alone? You are always so nice and polite. You don't make yourself clear. If you did they wouldn't stick around and keep 'bugging' you. They would know they don't have a chance." Ginny spun on her heels and raced into the kitchen. Before Harry could even get through the door she heard her scream "Diagon Alley". All Harry saw when he got in was the flare of the green flames die down after she left.

Why couldn't Ginny understand? It wasn't like he wanted this attention. He never did. Harry thought Ginny understood this. She seemed to the last year he was at Hogwarts, why was now different? Harry turned and headed up the stairs mumbling as he went. He didn't even notice Ron and Hermione in the door way of the library as he passed. It was probably a good thing since they were both wearing identical looks of pity. He wouldn't have like to see that look. It definitely wouldn't have helped his mood.

As Harry started to pick himself off the floor of the ministry he saw a hand appear in front of his face.

"All right there Harry?"

He looked up to see a smiling Neville Longbottom. Harry couldn't help but nod at his friend as he grabbed his hand and was helped up. If Harry hadn't seen his friend before the final battle he would be unable to recognize the man standing in front of him. If Neville had grown during his seventh year at Hogwarts this summer he matured. His friend was almost as famous as The-Boy-Who-Lived. After Neville stood up to Voldemort himself when everyone else was speechless he had to go and kill Nagini. The once shy boy someone seemed very at home in the spotlight. He seemed so at ease and confident. He never tired of answering questions but never looked like he was hogging the spotlight. He just didn't seem to have a mean bone in his body and that extended to reporters and fans. He would talk to everyone till they were all satisfied. Harry didn't know how he did it. It might have helped to have Luna always by his side. She just stood there with that far away look in her eyes and a whimsical smile on her face. If she ever saw a girl getting a little too flirty with her man she would ask that girl if she was having trouble with some magical creature because that must be the reason that she was acting strange. That usually through the adoring fan off enough to give Neville a little breathing room. They were perfect for each other.

"Where is Ginny?" Neville asked.

"She isn't coming. We had a fight and she ran off to see George before we could work it out." Harry said. "She seems to think I love all the female attention I am getting." Harry said.

"Well the last couple of times we were at these events I did notice an increasing presence of wrackspurts around her. Maybe the infestation has gotten to be too much for her?" Luna said

"I hope so Luna. All I know is the last couple of weeks hasn't been very enjoyable. She has been distant and short and until too night I had no idea why."

Neville just smiled and said "I'm sure she'll come around Harry. You know she's crazy about you. I'm sure it will blow over in no time."

"I hope you are right Nev. I hope you are right."

The three friends walked away from the Floo area of the Ministry atrium into the atrium proper for the ceremony. Tonight was the dedication of the remodeled atrium. Gone was the wizard on his throne made of muggles. Replacing it was a fountain of a wizard, elf, goblin, and centaur but this time they were all standing side by side. This fountain was a little larger because no longer where the three magical creatures looking up in awe at the wizard. This fountain and a look of all the magical beings being equal and standing together. Harry was happy to see it. Things had gotten better in the ministry since after the final battle. It had a lot to do with Kingsley being the new Minister and Arthur Weasley being his deputy. Not only were they working to stamp out a lot of the pureblood nonsense but were working to get more rights for magical creatures including werewolves.

As the three friends made their way to the front table Harry was already wishing the night was over. He looked back as he saw Neville with a big smile on his face nodding to people as they passed. He was going to talk to his friend very soon and ask his secret for how he dealt with all the attention.

The speeches were sounding the same. Harry just tried to keep an attentive look on his face during them. He wasn't sure weather his occlumency lessons were more helpful in keeping Voldermort out of his head or for seeming to look interested during boring speeches. Either way he was glad when they were over. At least he was till he saw Headmistress McGonagall heading his way. A lump formed in Harry's chest. He wasn't sure what has going to happen since the last time Harry saw her he turned down her offer of teaching the younger years of DADA.

"Mr. Potter." she said.

Oh this is going to be great, Harry thought. He knew Neville thought the same way as he picked this time to slip away with Luna.

"I need to discuss some things with you." the Headmistress said. Harry was still on edge since she still had that 'you are in trouble' look on her face.

Sensing Harry's nervousness McGonagall gave Harry a small smirk. "Not to worry Harry. I knew the odds of getting you to teach would be small. Although I hope you will continue with the DA. I know it seems like it is no longer needed but you never know. It is good to not let everyone get complacent. Although I do need your help with something this coming year."

Harry just nodded. He had stood face to face with the worst Dark Lord in Merlin knew how long and his former professor/new Headmistress still could make him nervous. Maybe it's because he actually cared what she thought about him. Yeah, that's it, he told himself.

"I wanted to let you know about some of the returning students this year, more specifically the Slytherin students. Some of the parents of Slytherin students that weren't followers of Voldemort went into hiding after your sixth year. They have since returned and their children will be coming back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling. The families that fled were the Davis, Zabini, Greengrass, and Nott families. Even though Mr. Nott was a Death Eater Theodore's mother left with her son so there is no proof that he was a sympathizer. Also returning will be Miss Parkinson." The last name was said with a distinct frown. Harry remembered that Pansy was very willing to turn over Harry at the end to 'save' the school. He wasn't sure he liked her coming back.

"I see you are not pleased about that." the Headmistress said. "I'm not either but since we have no proof that she was in fact 'evil' we have no choice. I am just hoping that she was trying to secure her place with Mr. Malfoy. Speaking of which..."

"This is about to get worse. I don't know how but it is." Harry thought.

Since I am still suspicious of a couple of the Slytherin students returning I have set up a little fail safe this year. There will be a door connecting the Gryffindor and the Slytherin common rooms this year. I have decided that you and Miss Granger will be the only students able to travel through them. You will have a coin like the galleons you used for your club that will show any trouble happening on the Slytherin dorms."

Harry was actually hanging on every word McGonagall said because he was waiting for the shoe to drop. He didn't have to wait long.

"I feel this is necessary because along with the other Slytherins returning there will be one more. Draco Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your views and reviews. I didn't think I would be so excited to see people reading and following something I wrote. I hope I can keep you happy, or rather what I write makes you happy. Enjoy.**

31 August 1998, Kings Cross

"I can't believe that you are all ready to leave Ron. Usually you are rushing around to the last minute." Harry said.

"Yeah, well being told I was going to be left behind if I wasn't ready by 10 will do that. Also being able to use magic to get ready helps." Ron answered with a small smile.

"Are we ready to go you two?" Hermione asked as she walked briskly into the kitchen. "We told Neville and Luna that we would meet them in the Leaky Cauldron at 10 so we need to be leaving." After seeing the boys nod their heads she quickly shrunk all the trunks so they could be easily carried in their pockets and they were off. The only thing still its normal size was the cage with Crookshanks.

Quickly the trio arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, as Harry was picking himself off of the floor he looked up to see Neville and Luna already waiting for them. He saw a small frown on Nevilles face while he was handing something to Luna who had an uncharacteristic smirk on hers.

"What is that about?" Harry asked.

"Just a little bet I lost." Neville said. "I was sure you would be late. We all know Ron can barely be on time for anything, never mind a little early. I bet Luna that you wouldn't be here by 10. She assured me that Hermione had Ron whipped into shape and I was stupid to make that bet. She was all to eager to take me up on it."

Harry looked at Luna and saw the smirk was gone to be replaced with her usual happy expression. He had to admit he was thinking the same thing as Luna when it came to Ron and Hermione. It would be interesting to see if things continued that way this year. Getting places on time was one thing. Doing homework without procrastinating or stuffing your face while eating he was sure would be much harder habits to break.

The five friends left the bar and headed out into Muggle London to find a cab to take them to King's Cross. They arrived at the station with plenty of time to spare. As they were walking towards the wall that would take them to Platform 9 3/4 Harry silently cast a notice-me-not charm on them so they could just walk through without having to worry about altering Muggles to people disappearing through the wall. As Harry exited onto the platform he was a little shocked to see how empty the platform was. Well maybe not empty but not the chaos he was used to seeing here. Then he looked up at the clock and saw it was only 10:30. He had never been this early before. It was kind of nice.

As Harry and his friends headed to the train he heard someone say, "Potter!" Harry stopped and turned around to a group of students approaching him. They were led by Daphne Greengrass. As he took a closer look he recognized Tracey Davis, at least he thought it was her, he could have sworn she had brown hair before but now it was a very dark red, and Blaise Zabini. There was also a younger girl that resembled Daphne that he guessed was her sister Astoria. Harry also noticed a small group of adults looking at the students with a mix of apprehension and hope. 'Must be their parents' Harry thought.

"Yes?" Harry answered. He could sense that all his friends had also stopped a little behind him and had turned to see what was going on.

All they eyes on Daphne must have unnerved her a little bit. Harry didn't look at his friends but he was thinking that the looks they must be giving the group of Slytherins while not being hostile probably weren't the most friendly of looks either. However Daphne quickly regrouped, moved a little closer and started to talk to Harry.

"We just wanted to clear the air before we got to school. I was actually hoping you would show up early so there wouldn't be as many people around. We just wanted to let you know that we plan on turning around our house this year or at least start it on the process. They whole pureblood nonsense needs to be put down."

Harry was shocked to say the least. He had never heard a Slytherin talk like this. Actually he wasn't sure if that was the longest he had been addressed by a Slytherin and not been insulted or threatened before. The smirk on Daphne's face told Harry she knew what he was thinking.

"We aren't all Death Eater wannabes you know." Daphne said. "We are the cunning and ambitious house. It wasn't safe or smart to speak up before now." She moved even closer and whispered "Thanks for killing that git. I wasn't very happy hiding in America. It was harder than I thought it would be living as a Muggle to stay under the radar. I don't know how you grew up that way. Maybe you could tell me about it some time."

Harry stood there stunned. He just looked as the four Slytherins left to return to their relieved looking parents before getting on the train. Was he just flirted with by Daphne? Where did that come from? She had barely said five words to him in seven years. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ron say

"Looks like Ginny has some competition this year." he snickered.

Harry just turned towards his friends when he saw something that scared him back to reality. Ginny was standing there and she looked furious. Then she proceeded to stalk past group and into the train without a word.

"Bloody hell." Harry mumbled. Even though he had just stood there he wasn't too thick to realize how that would have looked to Ginny if she saw Daphne whispering to him. This is not how we wanted to start the year.

Suddenly the platform, which had been getting steadily louder due to more families arriving to see off their children, became very quiet. Harry turned to see what was happening and saw the Malfoy family walking across the platform. Many people were not watching the family with friendly eyes while some were outright hostile. While the Malfoys walked quickly to the train to make sure Draco got on the train with out incident they no longer carried themselves with the same arrogant manner they once did. Harry wasn't sure what was more responsible for the change. Having almost all their money seized by the Ministry or the year that Voldemort lived in their house. Harry heard that after the final break out of Azkaban the Dark Lord moved his base of operation to Malfoy Manor but it was more to punish the failure of Lucius to retrieve the prophecy. Not only was he treated poorly by Voldemort but by most of the Death Eaters. Harry was pretty sure that the only reason Lucius wasn't back behind bars was how things went at the end. With Narcissa lying to Voldemort about Harry being dead and then the Malfoys running through the final battle screaming for their son seemed to sway the Wizengamot enough to not throw him in jail. Just enough to strip the Malfoys of most of their money and all their influence.

After seeing Draco onto the train his parents turned to leave. That is when they saw every eye in the station was on them. Lucius gazed at the crowd finally seeing Harry. At first there was the usual look of hate in his eyes but that was replaced rather quickly by shame and sadness. He and his wife quickly left the platform and the rest of the families finally got back to seeing to their children.

"So you get to keep on eye on him all year? I don't envy you at all mate."

"Thanks Ron. Why can't I just have a normal year?" Harry asked.

The group of friends finally made their way onto the train to find a compartment. The train left right on time, as usual, with no problems. It was a rather pleasant trip. There was no regular visit from Draco to antagonize Harry and surprisingly there were a relatively small number of students that walked by just to stare at Harry and his friends in awe.

All to soon the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. As they were exiting the train they heard a familiar voice booming.

"Firs' years, this way!" Hagrid was saying.

Harry just stood on the platform just taking it all in. As much as he was enjoying having his own place at number 12 it still wasn't his home. He was home now.


	4. Chapter 4

1 September 1998, Hogwarts

Harry exited the carriage and made his way to the main doors of Hogwarts. He had to admit mixed emotions about the conversations going on around him. Most of the students were talking about the thestrals. While most knew what they were not many had been able to see them before now. However most of the students here now where also at the battle and had all seen the death of someone.

As Harry made his way through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall he couldn't help but be amazed at how the school looked. He was thinking it looked as good as new but that wasn't right since Hogwarts hadn't been new for over a thousand years. As long as it looked like it did before the fighting began was good enough for Harry and it looked like everyone was having the same thought if the expressions on all the faces was anything to go by.

After taking a seat at the Gryffindor table he looked at all the house tables. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were about the same number. Ravenclaw had about 12 more. Then there was Slytherin. That house had roughly half the number of students it had before and of that half only ten looked like they were above third year. None of the students sitting at that table looked particularly comfortable either. Well almost none. A witch that Harry didn't expect to see back was only paying attention to one person. Pansy seemed to be trying to get Draco to talk to her. He was trying to ignore her but it wasn't his usual haughty indifference. He seemed more resigned to being harassed by the witch but was not going to give any kind of reaction.

Pulling his attention away from the house table he looked up to the head table. It was very odd not seeing Dumbledore or Snape. Now that he thought if it, it didn't feel odd, just wrong. He was still coming to grips with what he thought of the old potions master. The discovery of all he sacrificed and the guilt he carried for all those years was still baffling.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind. This wasn't the time to get introspective. He would have plenty of time for that later. He decided to give a closer look to the three new people seated at the table.

One was Bill Weasley who would be teaching Defense this year. Harry for one was glad that Bill was there. As much as he had enjoyed being in charge of the D.A. he wasn't sure he was ready to teach an actual class, even if McGonagall thought he was.

The other male professor must be the new Transfiguration professor. He looked different from all the other professors because he seemed to be dressed a little more like a muggle than a wizard. He was wearing a well tailored suit instead of robes for one. The suit looked more out of place because it looked so good. Definitely not how most adult wizards wore muggle clothing.

The final new face was a witch with blue hat with flowers on it. It matched her blue coat perfectly. Her hair was up in what appeared to be a bun and she had a slightly stern look to her. It wasn't too bad however as she laughed at something the other new professor said to her.

Harry's attention was drawn to the sound of the Great Hall door opening and Hagrid brining in the first year students. The eleven year olds looked even smaller following behind the half-giant. As per usual they all looked terrified. It was hard to believe that he was ever that small. Actually he was smaller. However there was one thing different. There was an older witch that was standing at the back of the group of first years. Harry had never seen her before. She was kind of short, maybe a little taller than 5 feet tall and she had a slightly different shade of red hair. Not the firey red that the Weasleys had but it looked very good. She also was wearing glasses with a black frame. He turned away from the students waiting to be sorted and noticed he wasn't the only one looking at the new witch. What was she doing up there?

"Harriongton, Megan." Hagrid bellowed.

The new witch walked up and sat on the stool as Hagrid put the sorting hat on her head. It took a bit of time before the hat called out, "Slytherin!" Harry felt his heart fall a little bit as he watched her walk over to the Slytherin table. She had a happy expression on her face as she walked up to Daphne and Tracey. They also looked pleased with the placement. They started talking like old friends as she sat down. Harry wondered if the Slytherin girls met Megan while they were hiding in America last year?

The sorting didn't take very long as this year had a small first year number of students. Most likely more fall out from the war. Harry wondered how long before the numbers started to increase again. He remembered reading that when his parents were in school there were about twice the number of students as when he started.

The first years were spread out rather evenly as usual. 7 new students for each house. They all looked relieved as the sorting hat shouted out the different house names, except for the ones going into Slytherin. Usually the child had an idea what house they would be in if they were from a magical family as with some exceptions families stayed in the same house. The young students sorted into Slytherin all had a dejected look on their face as the hat was removed and then would sulk over to that table. Harry wondered not for the first time what would happen to that house this year. He knew what it was like to be stuck with a label that he didn't want or deserve. Maybe he could do something about that. He was still thinking about that when he turned to look up at the head table. The headmistress seemed to have a small twinkle in her eye as she looked at Harry. Like she knew what he was thinking and agreed. Was that twinkle a part of being in charge of the school? It wasn't a look he would have expected to see on his former head of house.

The headmistress broke eye contact with Harry as she stood up to make the start of term announcements.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to start off the announcements with something a little unusual. After the events and destruction that was brought down on this school at the end of last term many of us, myself included weren't sure weather we would ever be holding classes here again. We would not be sitting her now in this room without the tireless work of our house elves. I know that they love to clean up a good mess but the job they did here was nothing short of miraculous. I think they all deserve a round of applause."

The headmistress clapped her hands and suddenly the couple hundred house elves that worked at Hogwarts appeared in front of the head table. They all looked a little surprised to be standing there. The students did as well. Most of the students probably didn't realize that house elves did all the work of cleaning and cooking and laundering of the clothes, let alone that there were at least 200 at Hogwarts.

If they looked surprised to be in front of the student body it was nothing compared with the sight and sound of all the students and professors standing up and heartily applauding them. Harry thought they all looked quite horrified. He suddenly was missing Dobby more than he had in a long time. While Harry is sure he might have been embarrassed by all the thanks the students were showing he was sure he would be grateful. Dobby was definitely a one in a million elf.

After a good 5 minutes of clapping by the wizards and witches the uncomfortable elves were once again sent back to the kitchens to finish getting things ready for the feast.

"Now then," the headmistress started again after everyone was seated. "Just a few announcements before our feast. The forbidden forest is just that, forbidden, unless accompanied by teacher or staff member. I am glad to announce that the Quidditch Cup will once again be played for again this year. House tryouts will be held in the coming weeks. Check with your head of house for the exact date. I would also like to introduce you to Bill Weasley. He will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

A healthy round of applause followed that announcement as Bill stood up to be acknowledged. He meekly raised his hand to the student body.

"Next we have professor Thomas Harrington, the new transfiguration professor. He comes to us from America after teaching at the Salem Institute in Massachusetts. "

This news didn't generate the same amount of applause but it did come with a healthy amount of whispers and glances between the new Slytherin and the professor. She must have transferred because her father accepted the new post.

"Also, I am happy to let you all know that Professor Binns seems to have finally come to the realization that he was a ghost. As such he has finally moved on to someplace else." There was a small round of applause and laughter at the news. "I would like to introduce to you all Professor Helen Goff from Australia. I am sure she will be a lovely addition to our staff."

"Lastly I would like to announce that the new head of Gryffinor house is our Care of Magical Creatures professor, Rubeus Hagrid."

At first there was a bit of stunned silence at the announcement. That is until Harry and most of Gryffindor jumped to their feet and and started uproariously clapping. Hagrid raised his hand and looked like he was fighting back tears at the warm reception he was getting to the news. Hagrid might not be a typical choice for a head of house but there was not a doubt in Harry's mind that he would do a great job.

"Well, enough of all that." the headmistress said when the whispers started to get a bit too loud. "Why don't we eat?" and with that the plates on the table were filled and another year at Hogwarts could begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I added a couple one thing to the last chapter. I completely forgot to put in who was the new Head of Gryffindor. I also added to all the chapters a date heading for when I do a little flashback. I initially had a line in the text but when I made the transfer to the site it erased it so I apologize for any confusion. **

**Again thank you for the reads, reviews and follows. Enjoy.**

1 September 1998, Hogwarts

Harry sat enjoying his meal. It was so nice to be back at the school. For once he planned on having a normal year at Hogwarts. He might get stressed about his NEWTs coming up but that was a normal thing to be stressed about. It would be great not having some dark person or creature out to kill him. Although his smile did falter a bit as he looked around the Great Hall when his gaze passed by Ginny. She looked close to tears and also furious at the same time. He knew he needed to talk to her about what was bothering her. He was having a hard time trying to figure out what to say however. She just didn't seem to trust him. Well maybe he would have time tonight to talk a bit. He was sure they could work it out.

As Harry turned his attention back to his food his eye was caught by a flash of red from the Slytherin table. The new girl, Megan, had just turned her head quickly to hear something that Tracey was saying. Then something happened he isn't sure he had ever seen before, at least not coming from the Slytherin table. She threw her head back and started laughing. Laughing loudly. Harry looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one looking that direction. Someone at Slytherin was laughing out loud and not because another student was being mocked. A genuine laugh. Tracey and Daphne had joined in now. It seemed to be an inside joke or something because the rest of the table didn't look like they new what was going on or how to handle it. All except Pansy. She had her typical scowl going full blast. She just turned up her nose and went back to trying to get Malfoy out of his stupor. This was definitely going to be a different Slytherin.

Finally getting back to his friends and his food Harry didn't notice the other red headed female at his table giving him a scowl that would put Parkinson to shame.

As the noise level started to get a little too high, signifying that most students were done eating the Headmistress rose to her feet to dismiss everyone.

"It is now time to for everyone to get to their common rooms. First years, please follow your fifth year prefects. Good night to everyone. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. If you would join me."

Harry completely forgot about this. He and Hermione were about to find out how they were to keep an eye on the Slytherin common room.

After Harry and Hermione reached the head table McGonagall gave each of her students a searching look. "Follow me." As she started walking up toward the Gryffindor common room she started speaking.

"I know this won't be easy for either of you. I want you both to know how much I appreciate and admire you for doing this. I don't think I have to say this but I must stress that you are not to abuse this responsibility. No revenge for past wrongs. Even though they are deserved in most cases I am sure. I believe this is a crucial time for Slytherin house. While most of the students that were children of Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort are no longer here this will be a difficult year. I am hoping that the two of you, while keeping an eye on the students will also help lead other houses in reaching out to them."

Harry looked a little shocked at her statement. The Headmistress didn't miss his look of disbelief.

"I am not expecting you to be friends Harry. I just know that if the two of you and by extension Mr. Weasley as well, can treat them fairly then the other houses may as well in time. Also maybe Slytherin will reach out too. Just because they are supposed to be cunning and ambitious it doesn't mean that they are evil you know."

Harry had to admit that this was a different way of looking at the situation. While he definitely didn't trust any Slytherin the only ones he had any real interaction with were the more evil of them. He was sure that was almost all a product of their upbringing. In fact it was really just 4 or 5 students that were a problem before. It just seemed that Slytherin more than any other house had a set social structure that everyone seemed to follow rather closely. If you weren't high up on the social ladder and didn't agree with what was being decided you just kept your head down and didn't make waves. That is usually how things worked in a school but even more so in the House of the Snake.

Harry was brought out of his musings by Hermione asking a question.

"Why are we close to our common room Headmistress? Isn't the Slytherin common room in the dungeons?"

"You are correct Miss Granger." the Headmistress responded. It seemed her well concealed emotions were back in place as she had reverted back to proper names. "I have arranged for a broom cupboard close to your common room to act as a quick corridor from here to the Slytherin common room."

McGonagall opened a door that Harry vaguely recalled that was just down the corridor from the portrait of the Fat Lady. It seemed to be a rather large broom cupboard that was bare except for a door on the wall opposite from the door they had just entered.

"It acts like a vanishing cabinet. Through this door you will be able to walk directly into the Slytherin common room. If you would please both put your hands on the door."

Harry and Hermione gave each other a look as they both complied. After they had put their hands on the door the Headmistress pulled out her wand and after a complex movement their hands glowed momentarily and then they heard a sound like a latch being unlocked.

"You will both now be able to open this door. All the professors are able to as well but you are the only students. You are also the only students that can open the door on the other side as well. Of course there is a notice-me-not charm on that door. It is next to the fireplace, but that room is so much darker than the rest of the common rooms it will appear that you are just emerging from the shadows." Harry saw that twinkle again. He was almost sure that it was a Headmaster/mistress thing. "I said that you aren't to act unreasonably. I figured something like this might help a little in putting them on edge, make your job a little easier."

McGonagall then opened the door and stepped through. Harry looked at Hermione, shrugged and followed her through. It was a bit of an odd feeling as he walked through the door. It was strange to be able to get to the dungeons by stepping through a door in a tower on the other side of the school.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect but he wasn't ready for the silence that seemed to fall over the room as he stepped in. There was also the fact that he wasn't seeing the normal dirty looks he had come to expect from the Sltherin students, instead he was seeing many nervous faces and not a few fearful ones. The only open and smiling faces were from Daphne, Tracey and Megan. They actually looked at each other and tried to hide the smiles that came across their faces. After almost having to physically shake himself to snap out of his surprise he spotted Malfoy off to the side. He had the same far off, deject look Harry had seen on him since after the final battle. Next to him was Pansy. There was the look of hatred and contempt that Harry was used to.

It seemed that professor Slughorn had made sure that all the Slytherin students stayed in the common room until the arrival of the Headmistress and two Gryffindors.

"Ah, Headmistess. Right on time. All the students are here." Professor Slughorn said. He looked a bit uncomfortable. He had never been one for any kind of conflict and Harry would be surprised if he had been trying to avoid any specific questions as to why they were being kept in the common room.

"Now students I have an announcement to make. This year while you do have your prefects here to perform their normal duties you will also have Miss Granger and Mr. Potter checking in from time to time. Also if there is any disturbance here in the common room or in the dormitories they will be notified and will come to investigate."

That seemed to break a couple of the older students out of the funk they seemed to be in. Pansy in particular gave a rather loud snort at the news. Draco just looked up with a rather curious expression on his face before turning his attention back away from Harry. He actually seemed like he expected this news.

"Why does it have to be them? They hate us!" Pansy almost yelled.

"That is a fair question Miss Parkinson. The answer is that I trust them to be able to handle any problems that may arise." At the comment Pansy gave an even louder snort than be for. "I also trust them to be fair. Has either Mr. Potter or Miss Granger ever initiated an attack on any one in this room? No. In fact they saved Mr. Malfoy last spring even after he attacked them. I believe that they will be a good choice to help with any trouble that may occur this year."

That information seemed to catch most of the students by surprise. Harry was sure they had no idea what happened in the Room of Requirement when they were looking for the final Horcrux. Pansy definitely didn't know as she was now gawking at Draco. Harry guessed that Draco had kept that information to himself.

"Now I believe that you all should be getting to bed. It has been a long day for you all and I am sure you will need your rest before you start classes tomorrow. If there are any more questions or concerns both I and professor Slughorn are available to answer them. I am sure you could even ask Mr. Potter or Miss Granger."

Harry and Hermione both quickly looked at the Headmistress and then at each other. It made sense if they wanted better relations between the houses but it still caught them off guard. However Harry didn't miss the blasted twinkle in McGonagall's eye again. He was not used to this from her. Dumbledore had always been kind of crazy and the twinkle fit. Coming from his usually strict no nonsense professor was threw him for a loop.

As they turned to walk back out the 'secret' door he caught a look at Daphne and Meg. They both waved and seemed to have a strange look on their face. It was a look he had last seen from Romilda Vane. Although he didn't think he minded it coming from them as much as it did when Romilda did it. He also caught Tracey and Astoria covering their mouths to stop the laughter being so loud.

As they stepped through the door and out of the broom cupboard Hermione said.

"You want to be careful Harry. I think those two have a plan to get you this year."

Harry heard the slight teasing in her voice but when he turned to respond to her he also saw that she looked a little worried.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I also think that Ginny noticed that they noticed you and that you noticed them. She didn't look away from you much at the feast and the look you were getting wasn't a happy one."

"I know. I saw that she looked upset at dinner. I need to talk to her but I don't know what else I can say. She just assumes that I love all this attention I am getting. I already told her that I don't want it. Hell, she should know I don't like it. I never have. She seemed to get it before. What changed?"

After Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady he held open the portrait for Hermione to enter first. As she walked through she said, "I don't know Harry. I do know she won't be happy that you can go to the Slytherin common room any time you want. Especially if Daphne and Meg start throwing themselves at you."

Harry had started to nod his understanding when he was distracted by the furious red head pushing past Ron and charging toward Harry. Harry thought she was mad at Kings Cross before they boarded the Express but that was nothing compared to what he saw now.

"So you were with your new fan club?! I bet you just loved that! I knew I couldn't trust you! We are done!" Then something Harry never expected happened. He was leveled by surprise punch to the nose. He fell to the ground and grabbed his nose to try and stop the bleeding that was quickly spreading down the front of his robes. He looked up to see another silent common room but this time they were watching as Ginny marched up into her dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

30 August 1998, The Burrow

"Ginny dear, is that you?"

Molly Weasley had just heard the floo and exited the kitchen to see some long hair run past and up the stairs. It looked like her only daughter was crying. This had been happening lately and Molly wasn't sure what to do about it. She had tried talking to Ginny but had gotten nothing out of her. Thankfully when Ron and Hermione had been by for dinner the previous week they had shed some light on what might be going on. It wasn't good.

It seemed the Ginny was having a bit of a problem 'sharing' Harry with the adoring masses. Molly knew that Harry hated all the extra attention that he received before just being the Boy-Who-Lived but now he was the Defeater-of-Voldemort and things were a bit worse now. Harry could do no wrong in the eyes of wizarding Britain, and that brought about a lot of attention from a wide group of people all wanting something from him. Most of it seemed to be from business men trying to get Harry to endorse some product or other. It seemed that Harry was handling it fairly well. It wasn't like he wasn't used to strangers trying to take advantage of him. Unfortunately he had been dealing with that since he reentered wizarding society.

However Molly was glad that Harry seemed to have a good group of friends that just saw Harry as Harry. The previous month the Burrow had hosted a combined birthday party for Harry and Neville. It was reassuring to see all those kids, well young adults, spending time together and laughing. They had always treated Harry as just Harry. Of course that was also the day that Molly had begun to see that little green monster of jealousy begin to appear in her daughter.

Molly first saw it after one of the seemingly never ending banquets that had happened over the summer in the wake of the end of the war. Now that Arthur was the Undersecretary to the Minister they had to appear at all of them. She wasn't surprised to see all the attention directed Harry's way. While Ron, Hermione, and Neville got their fare share of attention it was of course mostly focused on Harry. That included by witches of all ages.

Ginny had stood by Harry through all of it. The people wanting to thank Harry, the people wanting something from Harry, and the witches that wanted a piece of Harry. Ginny had stood there and smiled at all of them and just held Harry's hand and encouraged him. Molly could see that the constant attention was grating on him. He was always polite and never tried to get away from any of them but after they would walk away he would always looked drained. Then he would look at Ginny and laugh at something she said. She was the perfect compliment to him. Supported him when he needed it and got him through every night.

After about the fifth banquet things started to change. She would stand by him at the beginning of the night when all the well wishers, politicians, and business men would try and talk to him but after every meal the witches would start to descend. At first Ginny would stay there but she started glaring at them. Then after a bit she stopped holding Harry's hand. Then she started glaring at Harry as he was accosted by all the women.

Harry's demeanor never changed after these encounters. He still looked drained and like there was anywhere else he would rather be but when he would turn to Ginny he would now get an annoyed look from her. That just confused Harry but then the next group of people would fight for his attention and He would go back into 'Happy Harry' mood. He was surprisingly good at always appearing to be interested in what people wanted to talk to him about. He was just too kindhearted and polite for his own good.

Molly thought that Ginny was acting rather foolishly but then again most teenagers acted foolishly, especially in matters of the heart. Logic had a hard time trumping emotions. Molly wasn't really worried though. At least she wasn't till she saw how Ginny acted at the birthday party.

Things started out well enough. This was the first time that all of the friends had been together since after the battle. They were simply sitting in the sun, laughing and enjoying being together. Ginny seemed to be a bit possessive of Harry but not any more than was usual for some people. However these were all of their friends. Surely Ginny knew she had nothing to worry about here. Molly even kept a closer eye on all of the girls, just in case she was missing something but it appeared that Ginny was just over reacting.

Suddenly Ginny got up in a huff and stalked away from the group. She marched past all the adults and into the house. Molly was sure she saw some tears along with the scowl that was on Ginny's face. She turned to look at the group and they all had a slightly confused look on their faces.

Molly went into the Burrow and walked up to her daughters room. She heard crying and the sound of things being thrown around the room. This was very much not what her daughter was like. Sure she had a temper and could give Molly a run for her money when she got going on something but never could she remember Ginny being destructive like this.

Molly gently knocked on the door. "Ginny? Is everything alright dear?"

"I'm fine mum." was the muffled response.

"Well if you need anything just let me know. You know you can talk to me about anything. Whatever it is can't be as bad as all that."

All the response Molly heard was a muffled grunt and a little more crying.

After Molly had made her way back down to the kitchen it seemed the party had broken up. Most of the guests had left as the mood had changed after Ginny stormed away. She asked Ron what had happened that had upset his sister.

"It was just Susan and Pavarti flirting with Harry and Neville. It was obviously a joke since both of the birthday boys were quite uncomfortable and getting red from all the attention. Luna was laughing harder than any one at it. Pavarti felt really bad and tried to follow Ginny but we all stopped her from going. It was nothing to get worked up about." Ron said. "I'm getting a little worried about her mum. She's never been jealous like this. I thought she was past all this insecurity stuff with Harry but it's only getting worse and she won't talk to anyone about it."

Molly continued to try and talk to her daughter as she had started to spend more time at home than with Harry, Ron and Hermione at Grimmauld Place. However things did seem to get better at Ginny's 17th birthday party.

It was quite a bit smaller than the one for Harry and Neville but it was still very nice. Things started out a bit rocky but it seemed to get better when Ginny opened Harry's gift. It was a beautiful emerald pendant on a simple golden chain. The rest of the night went very smoothly. They seemed to get back into a comfortable rhythm.

That peace lasted less than a week.

George flooed late one night to say that Ginny was crashed out oh his couch above the store. She had come over abruptly and had started to rant about Harry and how he was just loving all the attention he was getting from the witches. George had tried to talk some sense into her. Told her it was nothing. They just needed time to figure things out. After all they only had a few weeks before Dumbledore died to have a normal relationship. All they knew was a chaotic time. Ginny was having none of that. She finally cried herself to sleep about an hour ago. He said she was sure Harry was going to leave her.

Molly had wondered where Ginny was during the banquet that night. Harry had looked lost and dejected all night. She wasn't sure he would have made it through the night without Neville and Luna there to try and keep him going all night long.

That was two weeks ago. Now it was the night before last day of summer holidays and Ginny was up in her room and not out with her friends or boyfriend enjoying their last nights of freedom. Unfortunately Ginny still wasn't talking to her mother.

All day on the 31st Molly tried to get a something out of her daughter. After a nice dinner with the two of them and Arthur Ginny finally started talking about it. While cleaning up after their meal She started talking about what she was thinking when it came to Harry.

"I know I'm being childish but there is just something that drives me crazy when I see Harry talking to another witch that was obviously flirting with him. I might be able tolerate it if Harry even gave a little hint that he was annoyed but he's just too noble and polite to be mean to someone for no reason. Why can't she see what it does to me? How bad it makes me feel?" Ginny almost sobbed.

Molly just wrapped her in a big hug and put all the love she could into it.

"You know that he cares very deeply for you don't you?" Molly felt Ginny nod her head.

"I think the first thing you should do tomorrow when you see him on the Express is too take him into an empty compartment, put up some wards and talk this thing out. You know Harry. He might have a big heart but he has no idea what goes on in a witches head."

Molly pulled her daughter away from her and looked into her eyes. She got a tearful smile and a nod from Ginny before she wrapped her up in another hug. Ginny soon went to bed but she seemed to be in a better mood. She had all her things ready to go for the morning, a very un-Weasley thing to do. She wanted to make sure she had time to talk to Harry.

Of course the next morning didn't go exactly to plan. There was traffic getting to King's Cross so while they were still early for Weasley's they were later than Ginny had wanted to be. Things continued to go wrong when the past through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4. Ginny was franticly looking around for her boyfriend when she stopped and stood perfectly still. Molly turned to see what had captured her daughters attention so. Her spirits fell when she saw a very confused and awkward looking Harry Potter being talked to by one Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was leaning in and whispering to Harry who at least had the good sense to look lost and unaware of what to do. Apparently that was too much for Ginny as she grabbed her luggage and as Daphne and her friends were walking away from Harry and the group of kids he was with she marched by them without even a look at Harry.

"Oh bugger." Molly muttered under her breath. This wasn't going to end well.

Ginny found an empty compartment on the Express and entered slamming the door behind her so hard she broke the glass in the door. With a quick flick of her wand and a muttered _'Reparo'_ later she sat down on the seat furious. How could he do that again? He just stood there as that snake just threw herself at him. She continued to sit there as the compartment finally filled in with some first years that were very reluctant to sit with the very unfriendly witch but as there was no where else to sit they had little choice.

About an hour into the trip Luna entered and tried to talk to Ginny but got no where so she sadly left with a very un-Luna look on her face.

Finally the Express pulled into Hogsmeade. Ginny wasn't even aware that she had fallen asleep but she wasn't feeling any better. She followed the other students off of the train and into the carriages. She rode one up to the castle with a few third year students since she had yet to see any of her other classmates besides the ones that were with Harry. He hadn't even looked for her after they got off the train. He must not want her any more. Maybe he was still thinking about Greengrass. How could he even consider someone from that house?

She kept her own inner dialogue going as they made their way up to Hogwarts. There is nothing like a little insecurity to get ones imagination running and then running away with you. That is how Ginny was when they finally arrived in the Great Hall.

She took her spot a little ways away from Harry. He tried to get her attention or at least catch her eye but she wasn't having any of it. She was finally joined by some of her year mates and started talking to them rather animatedly. She risked a quick glance at Harry to see if she noticed her ignoring him and how he was taking it. Unfortunately the first years were being led in and the Sorting Hat did his greeting. The fact that it was a normal greeting for the first time in many years was kind of refreshing. It did however mention 'mending rifts' and 'forging new alliances'. Like she would ever trust a snake.

Then the sorting began however she saw something strange. There was obviously an older witch standing with all the first years. She wasn't very tall, maybe a little over 5 feet tall but she had wavy red hair but not a natural red. It was dyed somewhat. Ginny had to admit that it looked nice. Why had she never thought to accent her hair like that.

Just as she thought that the name Harrington, Megan was called and the older witch stepped forward to be sorted. After a longer than normal time the witch was sorted into Slytherin. Ginny's gaze followed her as she made her way to the far table where Slytherin house was seated. Her eyes past by Harry and she noticed that he was also following the snakes progress. This immediately worsened her mood. However if she had bothered to look around she would have seen that most of the older wizards were doing the same thing. It wasn't every day that a new student was introduced to the student body in their later years at Hogwarts. Ginny looked back at the new Slytherin student and noticed she was talking to Daphne and Tracey Davis. "Great." Ginny thought. She's probably a seventh year.

Ginny wasn't much for conversation for the rest of dinner as she kept watching Harry throughout the night. She noticed that his eyes went over to the Slytherin table more than a few times and those times it seemed to be centered on Daphne and Megan's area. Her temper continued to build.

She decided she would give Harry one more chance to explain his side. She never thought about the fact that she hadn't given him any chance to explain anything since he had no clue as to what was really bothering his girlfriend.

Unfortunately as everyone was being dismissed for the night Harry and Hermione were called away. That was fine. She would just wait for him to get to the common room and they would finally talk this out. That plan didn't last long though. When she got to the common room she found her brother and asked if he knew where the other two were.

"Don't you remember? Harry and Hermione are keeping an eye on the Slytherins this year. They are probably in their common room right now." Ron said.

How could she have forgotten? He was going to be spending time down there this year. He was going to be with those two witches and he could go there whenever he wanted! She spent the next half hour going over all this in her head as she sat and waited for Harry to come back. She never noticed Ron, Neville and Pavarti looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. She also didn't notice Dean with a thoughtful look on his face.

The sight of the portrait of the Fat Lady swinging out drew Ginny's attention. She heard Hermione say "... Daphne and Meg start throwing themselves at you." She thought she saw a little smirk on Harry's face as he nodded his head in understanding. That was it.

"So you were with your new fan club?!" Ginny yelled, getting the attention of the whole room. "I bet you just loved that! I knew I couldn't trust you! We are done!"

**Just a little note here. I admit that I have read quite a bit of fanfic over the last year. Most of it to begin with read way to much like bad Twilight. I quickly got sick of Ginny and Harry as a couple. I'm not saying that they will never be together or even that this break up will last. That is just where my mind is. As I said before, I think, this isn't AU. At least I don't plan on that. We just had a big gap in time where we have no idea what happened before the epilogue. That is where I want to play for now. As always I love any reviews and am humbled by all the people that have read so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that this is a very short chapter but I when I finished that last one I realized that I kind of got myself stuck with the aftermath. I'm still not sure how to write from a woman's point of view. At least not an emotional one. I know some people were upset about the kind of about face from Ginny, the normally mature and wise one in the relationship. I just didn't think that everything should just be easy for Harry now that Voldemort wasn't there any more. I hope I didn't drive to many people away and now that I am past this part I hope continuing on will be a little easier.**

"Ginny!"

Ginny ran from the common room, the sound of Harry's voice following her up the stairs. She just broke up with Harry Potter. Harry Potter! What was she thinking? Why did she react that way? She had no idea why she was being so irrational. Why didn't she trust him? No, not didn't, couldn't.

As she made it to her room she was full out sobbing. She jumped in her bed and closed the curtains and quickly put up a silencing ward. She knew she would be visited soon by Hermione. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to her friend though. She knew she was being overly emotional but why hadn't Harry ever tried to talk to her about this? The last time he brought it up had been just after his birthday when she had left the party. She had said that she was fine and nothing was bothering her but shouldn't he know that it was? She shouldn't have to tell him every little thing.

She had mentioned to him that she didn't like all the girls hanging on him when they were at those banquets. Why did he never tell them to go away? Why couldn't he see how much it bothered her? He didn't even seem to mind when she was more distant. At least not till after they were away from those places. She didn't have a problem keeping his attention when they were alone. She just couldn't trust him when they were around other people. He would always be famous and if he couldn't brush off girls that obviously didn't want the real Harry now would he ever be able to?

Ginny had just convinced herself that she had done the right thing when she heard someone enter the room.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Can you talk to me? Tell me what just happened. Why did you do that?"

Ginny opened the curtains and pulled Hermione onto the bed and then closed the curtains and recast the charms.

"I did what I had to do Hermione." Ginny was even sounding more confident about her choice. At least she thought she did. Hermione had am almost pitying look on her face.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you had to?"

"He didn't want me Hermione. He was always talking to every other girl when we were out. He couldn't give me his attention except when it was just us. Then after seeing him flirting with Greengrass and drooling over that new girl, it drove me nuts. Then you two come back from the Slytherin common room talking about them 'throwing themselves at him' and I just couldn't take it any more." Ginny finished. She didn't realize that she was sounding more and more hysterical as she was talking.

"He was talking about how he wanted to talk to you. He wanted to straighten things out. He has noticed that you have been distant, how you were wanting to spend more time away from him at the end of summer."

"No Hermione, he could have talked before now. He didn't want to. He didn't try and come find me on the train. He didn't try to ride up to the castle with me. He doesn't want me any more. Now if you would leave, I need to get ready for bed." Ginny said with some finality.

Hermione knew better than to try and argue with a Weasley when they were using that tone. She had seen Molly, Ron, and though she would never tell him this, Percy use it on many occasions. Nothing would get through to them when they were like that. She would have an easier time getting a kind word out of Professor Snape.

"Just try and get some rest. I hope you change your mind Ginny. Harry cares about you. You just need to talk to him before you jump to conclusions."

"I knew you would take his side. He doesn't want me Hermione. Just leave."

Ginny immediately felt bad for talking that way to Hermione and she saw that her friend looked a little hurt at being dismissed like that. She also didn't like that now that she actually was alone a little doubt had started to creep into her mind.

Did she really just break up with Harry Potter?

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as she ran up the stairs.

What just happened? This didn't make any sense. She knew that this year he would have to be checking in on the Slytherins. Why did she think that he was just there to see his 'fan club'?

He was vaguely aware of Hermione giving him an understanding look as she followed after his now ex-girlfriend.

As he collapsed into the closest chair he felt numb. If she was this upset about things why didn't she always say everything was fine? He thought she knew that he hated all the attention. He was always apologetic after the banquets over the summer. He didn't want to talk to them, he just didn't know how to tactfully get out of the conversations. He didn't want to be a git like Malfoy or McClaggen.

"You alight mate?" Ron asked.

"I really don't know Ron. I can't believe she didn't want to talk about this."

"I knew she was upset but I didn't think that she would do that either. I guess seeing a couple of the girls here flirting with you was too much for her." Ron said as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

Harry could only shake his head. If she had tried harder to explain how much all the attention bothered her maybe he could have dismissed the witches.

On the other hand why didn't she trust him? She has always known that he hated that sort of thing. It wasn't until Ginny herself had started to act normally around Harry that he got to know her as someone other than a 'fan girl'. How could she think that he would suddenly start acting the opposite way?

He would have to think about this. As much as he didn't want to admit it maybe this was for the best. If she didn't trust him now would she ever? It would only be worse if they stayed together but every time he would talk to another woman she would freak out.

Harry slowly and absentmindedly got up from his chair and started for the dorms. He didn't even see all the looks he was receiving from the other Gryffindors. He was only vaguely aware of Ron following him up the stairs.

He got ready for bed still not being able to wrap his mind around what had happened tonight. As he got into bed he heard Ron say something.

"What was that Ron?"

"Tomorrow should be interesting at least."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well Ginny and you are now in all the same classes."

"Oh bugger me." Harry said as he fell back on his bed. If this is what a normal year was like he was thinking that maybe a crazy person trying to kill him wasn't sounding so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. I was out of town last weekend and only got a little writing done. I hope this was worth the wait. Now I decided while writing this chapter that I had to add one more new teacher in chapter 4. You might want to read that before you start this one. It was only a couple of lines.**

2 September, 1998, Hogwarts

Harry woke up not feeling like crap. Well he didn't really sleep at all so not feeling great was an expected thing. He was positive he wasn't looking forward to classes. He had never dreaded the first day of classes before. He might not have been excited to be stuck in a bunch of classrooms again but it was never a dreaded thing. This year promised to be different. At least to start. He never had to be in classes with an ex before. Even though he wouldn't consider what he had with Cho to be enough of a relationship to be exes he did have some experience with the awkwardness that he assumed followed a break up. Luckily she was a year older than him so they didn't have classes together. That wouldn't be the case this time.

Now he would have to spend most of his classes with Ginny. Oh well. He would deal with that when he got to class.

Harry rolled out of bed rather early for him. Since he couldn't sleep he figured he might as well get started with his day. He was showered and almost dressed before anyone else even stirred in their bed. He headed down to the common room to see if maybe Ginny was there. Even if they weren't going to be able to work this out then maybe they could be friends. Harry thought it sounded very cliché even as he thought it. He did mean it though. The Weasleys were his only family. He didn't want to lose them or for things to be very awkward. Not if it could be helped.

He reached the empty common room and sat down by the fireplace. He was going over what he might say if Ginny came down when he was startled out of his thoughts.

"I knew you would be down here Harry." Hermione said softly as she approached from the girls dormitory. "She isn't coming down for a while. I stopped by to see if maybe she had calmed down yet. She was actually kind of snippy. I think she was more scared after she realized what she did last night. I think now she is embarrassed. Hopefully you can still talk this out."

Harry felt himself let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding as Hermione finished talking. He hoped they could work this out. "Do you know why she just blew up at me like that? She never wanted to talk. She kept saying everything was fine. Why would she say that if she didn't mean it?"

"I don't know Harry. Ginny never seemed like one to get jealous but apparently I was wrong."

Harry just sat there feeling almost more dejected now. He had tried talking over the summer. Obviously he hadn't tried hard enough. As the thought about it though he started to get a little annoyed. He had tried to talk and it hadn't made a difference. Would talking now do anything to help?

"Well if she isn't coming down any time soon how about we get some breakfast?" Harry asked his best friend. Hermione nodded her agreement and they headed out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

The Hall was mostly empty at this time in the morning. There were only a couple of the older Ravenclaw students getting an early breakfast and a couple of the professors. One of them happened to be their new head of house. Hagrids eyes lit up as he saw two of his favorite students sit down to eat. He quickly got up from the head table and made his way down the row between the tables.

"All right you two?" Hagrid said happily as he greated them. "How about we get yer schedules ou' of the way now. What will you two be taking?"

Herimone piped up quickly. "I'll be in Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology." Hagrid quickly pulled out his wand and tap a piece of parchment and Hermione's class schedule appeared.

"Hagrid, you've got a wand!" Harry exclaimed. Hagrid beamed down at his friend and student.

"Yes sir. Now that Tom has been defeated and th' ministry knows who really opened the Chamber of Secrets the Headmistress decided to get my name cleared. Dumbledore never believed I opened it but now it's all cleared up it was decided I should have a proper wand. Ollivander had to make it special for me. Hear, take a look."

Hagrid handed it to Harry. It was quite a bit longer than any wand Harry had ever seen. It was about 30 inches long and quite heavy. Of course when it was in Hagrids massive hand it looked normal enough. "What is it made of Hagrid?" Harry asked as he handed it back to Hagrid.

"Oak and dragon heartstring." Hagrid said rather proudly. "Of course I still have my umbrella but I am glad to have a proper wand again. Now what about you Harry? What classes do you have?"

Harry thought for a second before he responded. "Well now that I am not thinking I want to be an Auror I think I'll drop potions."

"What?" Herimone said a little too loudly. The few students in the Great Hall turned at her loud exclamation. "When did you decide this?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I think I have had enough of hunting dark wizards and things like that. Actually I'm thinking of seeing if I am good enough to try out for professional quidditch." Harry said rather sheepishly. He knew that all of his friends would say he is good enough to go pro but Harry wasn't so sure. That is what he planned on working on this year though. The more he thought of it the more he liked the sound of it.

"Well tha sounds good to me Harry. So what will you be takin' instead or do you just want a light work load?"

"Well Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and now that we have a new professor I thought I would try History of Magic. I might be crazy but I figure there has to be more to our history than goblin rebellions."

It looked to Harry that Hermione was thinking the same thing but seeing as it was their NEWT year and she was already taking an extra class one more might have been too much. Besides, he was pretty sure Hermione knew a fair bit of history already after all the research they did last year in trying to find out about everything.

"I'll be glad to have ye back in my class Harry. I don't usually have many NEWT level students. I'll be sure to get you some good beasts to study this year Harry."

Harry wasn't sure weather to be excited or scared.

"All right you two, it looks like others are comin in now. I'll see you soon."

Hagrid gave Harry a pat on the back as he walked by so of course he was sitting back up straight and wiping food off of his robes.

"So what is your first class Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It looks like I have Runes first thing, then potions but only Defense after lunch. How about you?"

"I have History and Care of Magical Creatures before lunch. It will be interesting to have an actual History lesson. No more goblins should be nice. I wonder what we will start with. They could probably teach us the same things as the first years. I wonder if Dumbledore just kept Binns around to mess with us. It would definitely be something he would have done." Harry said. He smiled he thought of his old professor. This would definitely be an unusual year. It was nice to be back at Hogwarts but it was strange not having Dumbledore here.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when he heard someone call Hermione's name. He looked up to see Daphne and the new girl Megan approaching their table.

"May we join you?" Daphne asked.

"I don't see why not." Herimone said but not without a trace of suspicion in her voice.

"You do know that students are allowed to sit where they want aren't you? I've decided I'm tired of everyone thinking we are terrible just because we are in Slytherin. That means reaching out to other students and proving ourselves. Besides, if we prove to you that we are sincere it will make everyone else a little less suspicious." Daphne said. She looked like she was giving a lecture when she was speaking but now that she finished she had a look of relief. Harry thought maybe she thought that he would have just told her to go away.

"That makes sense. So you just want to join us for breakfast?" Hermione said.

"It's not just that. We had something we wanted to ask you."

"I'm Meg Harrington." The red headed Slytherin interrupted with an outstretched hand toward Harry.

"I'm so sorry." Daphne said with an embarrassed expression on her face. "I was so worried about making sure you wouldn't just dismiss me when I walked up that I forgot my manners. Harry, Hermione, this is Meg Harrington. My family met hers when we were in hiding last year in Salem."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said as he shook her hand. Hermione was polite but gave the girl a wary look as she shook her hand.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Hermione said, bringing the conversation back to its origin.

"Oh yes." Daphne said as she and Meg sat down across from the Gryffindor's. "Are you taking Runes this year?"

"Of course." Hermione said, as if she was wondering why anyone would ask such a silly question.

"Good." Meg said. "We have something that we were hoping you could help us with. Daphne said that you were the smartest witch here and we are kind of stuck with something that we have been working on all summer."

The wary look that Hermione had been wearing since the two girls had first approached went away when she was asked about a new project. Harry chuckled. He knew that Hermione couldn't pass up a challenge. It probably didn't hurt when she heard that people in Slytherin, the house that she had always thought hated her because she was muggle born, really thought she was smart.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"We don't want to say yet." Daphne said with a sly look to Harry. "We want it to be a surprise for the school it if works. No offense Harry." Daphne finished with a smirk.

Harry decided he liked how she did that. Then he noticed that Meg had the same type of smirk on her face. He shook his head at those thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about that. He needed to talk to Ginny.

"Do you want to walk with us to class? We can fill you in on the way. See if you can help." Meg said.

"Sounds good." Hermione said. She grabbed a piece of toast as she got up from the table.

Harry looked around as he was left alone. The hall had mostly filled up while the four of them had been talking. Hermione, Daphne, and Meg were already deep in conversation as they left the Great Hall. He saw Ginny in the Entrance Hall. She had spotted Hermione walk out with the other girls and she had sour look on her face as she watched them go. She then walked away from the Great Hall. Harry jumped up to follow her but by the time he made it to the doors and looking out into the Entrance Hall she was gone.

"You eat already Harry?" Neville asked as he came up to the door with Luna.

"Yeah, but I've got some time before History of Magic." Harry responded as he followed the couple back into the Great Hall.

"You're taking History Harry?" Luna asked. "I'm taking that too. I am hoping to find out some more about the creatures I have been trying to find with my father."

Harry was happy to know that he would have at least one friend in that class. He wondered how many people would take the class now that it wouldn't be so tedious, or at least he hoped it wouldn't be.

Harry was startled out of his musings by the appearance of Ron running to the table. "Why didn't you wake me up? I'm not going to have enough time to eat now! I'm just glad that I saw Hagrid on my way in to get my schedule." He said quickly as he started grabbing whatever food was in his reach and piled it on his plate.

"What is your first class then?" Harry asked.

"I've got History, then potions and defense today. What about you?" Ron replied around a mouthful of sausages.

"History for me as well but then a free period before lunch and then defense. What do you reckon this professor Goff will be like?" He asked the group of friends in general as they started to get up and got heading out the door.

"I'm not sure Harry," replied Neville "but like you said she can't be any worse than Binn's was. It'll be weird though, there are going to be a lot of accents around this year. An American Transfiguration professor and an Aussie History one. I hope we don't have too much of a problem understanding them." Neville joked as they made their way up the staircases. "Of course we don't have a problem understanding Ron when he's eating so I don't think it will be an issue."

"Whaddoo mean buh tha?" Ron protested.

"Nothing Ron, nothing at all." Harry said as his friends all laughed.

As the group of Gryffindors and Luna made it to the History classroom they were surprised to see how full the room actually was. It seemed that every house was present at the same time. It wasn't too full but was bigger than normal. It did seem to be mostly Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students with a smattering of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Harry guessed that the later two houses were mostly in Runes. As he got settled at a table with Ron he looked around and saw Draco with a downcast dejected face. It didn't look like he was really paying attention to what was going on around him. Sitting next to him was of course Pansy. She was trying to get Draco to come out of his funk but she didn't look like she did yesterday. Now she seemed to be more upset and looked like she was getting annoyed. She finally huffed in exasperation and turned her attention away from Draco and to the class in general. Her face turned even more sour as she spotted Harry. The scowl he had seen last night in the Slytherin common room was back in full force. If Harry didn't know that she wasn't much of a witch he might have been worried by that stare.

Harry looked away from Draco and Pansy as Proffesor Goff entered the room. She was wearing much the same thing as at the Feast last night. Now that he saw her up and walking around he noticed that she had an air of no nonsense about her. Her drown hair was done up in a very McGonagall like bun but it didn't seem to be as tight. Also it was odd for Harry to see a professor not in robes but rather a blue coat with a white shirt and a little red tie. It looked very familiar to Harry but he couldn't figure out why.

After roll was taken, she didn't even hesitate when she read the name 'Harry Potter', the new professor startled everyone. She asked a question.

"When was the first use of Magic?"

The class sat stunned. They had never been addressed in History of Magic before let alone asked a question. This was going to be very different than what they were used to.

"Anyone?" Professor Goff asked. "Well that is not surprising. I know that I don't have much time with you lot seeing as you are all 7th years. This means we will be going over a large amount of material. We will however not be going over Goblin Rebellions." She said with a small smirk. The sigh of relief from the class audible from the class. "Now let's get to it shall we?"

This was definitely going to be different Harry said to himself as he started scratching away with his quill.


	9. Chapter 9

2 September, 1998, Hogwarts

Harry walked out of History of Magic both excited and slightly pissed off. Excited because he had learned more in the last hour than he had in the previous 6 years of the class. He was pissed for the same reason. If the class had always been like that then he was positive that he would have never had a problem staying awake. How could Dumbledore let that ghost teach for all those years? Well it was something that he would think about later. Right now he just wanted to try something he had always wanted to do. Wandless magic.

Professor Goff said that when magic was first used and for quite a while after that people didn't use wands at all. It wasn't until some magic users wanted to focus a little more of their power that they looked into a way to do that. That was also when most incantations were left behind. With the ability to focus most magicals found they could just use a simple command. It was something that Harry thought would be very useful in a fight. If he lost his wand hopefully he wouldn't be helpless.

That thought almost made him stop in his tracks. He didn't have to think about what would help him fight anymore. At least not to the extent that he used to. He hoped that there weren't still people out there that wanted him dead. Well he would still try it out anyway. If nothing else it would be convenient.

With that decided Harry continued to make his way down to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures. He wasn't quite sure what to expect though. It had been two years since his last CMC class. He hoped he wasn't too far behind. Also this was Hagrid, who knew what kind of beasts he would be bringing out in a NEWT level class.

When Harry was almost to the hut he saw only three students there. He looked behind himself to see if anyone else was coming but he didn't see any more students. As he approached he saw Luna standing staring off into space as was her way. That made Harry smile. It was nice to see that some things still hadn't changed too much. He was afraid with how long she had been a prisoner at the Malfoys that something would change her. Every now and then he noticed her dreamy gaze would be replaced by a sad one but it never stayed for very long. He would have to remember to ask her how she was doing. Or maybe ask Neville. Luna was one of his best friends but he still wasn't that good at the emotional things.

Harry's gaze wandered to the other two students, a Hufflepuff girl that he didn't know but recognized as being in the same year as Luna and the new Slytherin, Meg.

It seemed that Harry was going to be the only guy in this class. "Well this should be fun." He thought.

"Hello Harry. What took you so long in coming down after History? I thought I would have someone to walk down here with but you seemed to be in your own little world and were walking so slow. I think I finally know what people are talking about when they say that I am the same way." Luna added with a smirk as she nudged him. Harry just smiled and nudged her back.

Just then Meg walked up while the Hufflepuff girl trailed behind. She walked up to Harry and Luna and said with a big smile on her face, "Hello Harry. How was your first class today?"

Harry warily smiled back and replied, "It was actually pretty good. I never thought I would say this but I really enjoyed history. If you had been here for our last professor you would understand."

It felt odd just talking to someone dressed in Slytherin robes but there was something about Meg that was very reassuring. For one there wasn't the typical sneer or loathing that he was used to being directed his way when there was one around let alone talking to him.

Harry was startled out of his musings when he heard Luna say, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Meg, this is my friend Luna." Harry said rather awkwardly.

"Not a problem Harry. Harry, Luna, do you know Courtney?" Meg asked the two friends as she motioned for the other girl to join them. Courtney sheepishly joined the trio and tentatively shook Luna and Harry's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Courtney." Harry said. She just nodded her head and continued to look anywhere but at Harry or Luna. Harry knew he had seen her around the castle but if he was correct she was the same year as Luna and Ginny. Being a year behind and in a different house virtually guaranteed that they had never spoken before. She seemed rather tall for a girl, well at least a couple inches taller than Harry but that wasn't saying much. Her slightly curly black hair was pulled back off her face but it was still a bit unruly. Not on the level of Hermione's hair but enough that a bit kept escaping and Courtney kept having to put it back behind her ear.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Luna asked rather bluntly of Meg. "I only ask because it is a bit different than the color of red that I am used to seeing in hair. We have quite the collection of red-headed people here, mostly the Weasley's and their hair is a different shade. I must admit that I like yours better. It's much more vibrant." Luna finished with a look on her face of contemplation while she kept staring at Meg. Meg just stood there not quite sure what to say after that quick line of questioning. Harry could sympathize.

Just as Meg was about to answer they were interrupted by Hagrid coming around the corner of his hut.

"All right you lot? it looks like everyone is here so why don't we get started? Follow me!" Hagrid said in his usual excited manner. Harry wasn't sure how to feel about this. Hagrid being excited about a creature wasn't necessarily a safe thing.

As they rounded the hut Harry saw something that he wasn't expecting. There were a herd of Thestrals standing just inside the Forbidden Forest. They looked up at the small group of people approaching but soon went back to eating. It looked like Hagrid had spread out a large amount of raw meat to get them to come to this area.

"Now I know that we covered Thestrals before but after what happened at the end of last year I figured we might have another go since everyone should be able to see them." Hargrid explained with a downcast face. He was making the best of a bad shared experience. Harry wondered if he would try it for the younger classes as well.

"Now here you go. All of you take some meat and get up close to em." Hagrid said as he brought out a bucket of raw steak. They each took a handful and walked up the black beasts.

As they approached Harry was slightly unnerved when almost as one the herd turned their baleful eyes on the group of students when they smelled the new meat. A few of the bigger ones broke away from the others and made their way over to teenagers. Harry was a bit nervous at first. It had been just over two years since he had been this close to the animals when they were loose and they were a bit scary to look at. As they started to eat from their hands he started to relax. For scary looking creatures they were very gentle. After he had fed the large male that had walked up to him he started to stroke its mane and pat its neck. He couldn't help but laugh as it playfully nudged Harry with his head. Harry looked at the other students and saw that Luna seemed to be completely content. He knew that she had been able to see them since she started coming to Hogwarts. His eyes then drifted to Courtney. He noticed that she was slowly get comfortable. He can relate to her unease. He remembered when he first saw them before his sixth year and then his first lesson with them. They could be a bit unnerving at first. Finally he looked at Meg. She seemed to be quite at ease around her Thestral.

"I had a brother that died when I was very young." Meg said when she saw Harry's questioning look. "We also had a herd near our home in the states. I have been around them most of my life. I miss them. I'd often take out food for them before I started school." She said with a wistful expression.

"Well why don't you lot go for a little ride." Hagrid said. Harry looked up at his oldest friend with shocked expression on his face. He was distinctly remembering the last time Hagrid had put him on one of the creatures from his class. He turned to look at the Thestral he was petting and saw an expectant look in its eyes. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as it nudged him again as if it was saying 'What are you waiting for?'.

"I think you know what to do Harry. If I'm not mistaken you and Luna here took a ride on these beasties all the way to London." Hagrid said as he laughed.

Harry looked at the girls and saw an impressed expression on Meg's face and a surprised/scared look on Courtney's face. Luna, of course, was already up on her Thestral and was ready to go. She looked down at Harry with a look on her face that screamed, 'What are you waiting for?'.

Harry, Meg, and Courtney climbed on their own Thestral and got situated. Meg looked very comfortable while Courtney looked the farthest thing from.

"Just a few times around the castle Harry. Maybe a quick trip over Hogsmeade. You're on the leader of the herd, the rest will follow you." Hagrid said with a wink.

Harry smiled as he leaned down and gave his instructions to his Thestral. He barely had time to get settled before he was up in the air. He had forgotten how quick they were. He heard a rather high pitched scream and even though he didn't look back he was sure that Courtney hadn't been ready to be in the air that quickly. He looked over at his other two classmates and saw them both quite at ease. Luna was sitting on her Thestral sidesaddle and looked like she did this every day. Meg however had a distant look on her face. It was a very contented look and she looked like she was where she belonged. Harry wondered if she often had ridden the Thestrals that were by her home back in the colonies.

Harry quickly turned his attention back to where they were going. He loved being back in the air. It wasn't the same as riding his broom but it was quite exhilarating. As they swept around the castle a couple of times he just took in his surroundings. He never before paid attention to how far the Forbidden forest stretched into the distance. He would have to ask Hagrid how large it really was and what manner of creatures were in there. If someone could navigate their way through it could be a weakness in Hogwarts defense. Harry shook his head. He didn't have to think that way any more. There were no more major threats to Hogwarts or to him. He'd ask Hagrid any way sometime. Just to be safe.

On their second trip around Hogwarts they flew out a bit farther and over the Black Lake. Harry looked down and saw some students with an open period our by the lake. A large group of them pointed out and yelled hello to them as they passed over. They also could see the giant squid as it sunned itself in the shallow water. Harry didn't see it when he was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was a little surprised by how large it was. Well he guessed it wasn't called the Giant Squid for nothing. The thing was enormous.

Hogwarts was quickly behind them as they made their way to Hogsmeade. This was something else Harry had never really appreciated the size of. Since most of his time there had been spent on the High Street he never realized how far the entire village spread out. There were some large hills on the outskirts that had decent number of houses on them. They were all a fairly good size and well spaced. It reminded him a bit of the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. There was one house a little rise that had a nice view of the valley and Hogwarts. The house actually looked a little run down. He wondered if it was vacant. He might have to look into that during the next Hogwarts weekend. He did like his place in London but the only place he had felt at home was here. Maybe he could buy that place.

Before Harry could think too much about it they were headed back to Hogwarts and descending. All too soon they were on the ground by Hagrid's hut and dismounting. Hagrid was ready for them when they landed with a rather large piece of raw steak. Each of them grabbed their piece of meat and turned to their Thestral and fed them. The Thestrals all seemed quite pleased, well as pleased as a skeletal beast could look. With one last playful nudge to Harry 'his' Thestal walked away to rejoin the herd.

After one last look at Thestrals Harry turned to walk back towards Hagrid. As much as the Thestrals were starting to grow on him he made a silent vow to himself that no new student would ever see them. He knew that things happen to everyone that may cause someone to see them but he wouldn't let another Dark Lord rise that would threaten the wizarding world again.

"Well that was fun now wasn't it?" Hagrid asked. Harry looked around and saw that Meg and Luna agreed. Courtney, not so much. "I'd like two feet of parchment on Thestrals for next class. Their uses and what not. Now off you go."

"Well that was much more pleasant than our last ride on Thestral. Don't you think Harry?" Luna asked.

"I would have to agree Luna. It probably helped that we weren't riding off to the Ministry this time."

"Wait, that story was true? You really rode Thestrals to get to the Ministry?" Meg asked "I thought Daphne was just making that up. Why did you do that? How did you not get caught or in trouble?"

"We needed to get to the Ministry to rescue my godfather Sirius. Luna had the genius idea to take the Thestrals. It was brilliant really. The others didn't think so though. At the time only Luna, Neville, and I could see them so the other three weren't that comfortable. I can imagine flying from Hogwarts to London on a creature you can't see would be quite unnerving." Harry responded.

"We were able to get away in the first place because Hermione led the former Headmistress into the forest to a giant. Then she was taken away by a herd of centaurs. I swear that woman was her own worst enemy." Harry chuckled. He quickly sobered as he continued, "I guess we didn't get in to trouble because it was all a trap set by Voldemort so he could get his hands on a prophecy. Sirius wasn't in any danger till he came with some others to rescue us. If I hadn't been so quick to take off he might still be here today."

"Now Harry you know that isn't true. You were manipulated by Voldemort. It was all his fault." Luna said rather sternly, well sternly for Luna.

"You are right, I know. Even after all this time it's not that easy to not give myself any of the blame." Harry said.

"Well I'll keep reminding you." Luna said as they reached the castle doors. "I have a free period now so I'm off to the library. Goodbye."

Courtney mumbled something about the library and shuffled past Meg and Harry. Meg turned to Harry and asked, "You have defense right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Hermione told Daphne and I earlier. It's a Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Shall we go? You can show me the way."

Harry just shrugged as the two of them set off for the Defense classroom. He wasn't sure what to make of Meg yet. She wasn't like any Slytherin he had met before. He also noticed he was getting some strange looks from other students as they walked together. He was puzzled at first why the were looking at them so closely and then it dawned on him. He could never remember ever seeing a Gryffindor and Slytherin walking together, at least not accompanied by a teacher after being caught fighting. He was broken out of his thoughts when Meg asked him a question.

"Pardon me?" Harry said

"How much of what I have heard about you is true?" Meg asked again.

"I don't know. I guess it would depend on where you heard it from. If it was from the Daily Prophet then not much. Every year it was something different. One year I was the 'Boy Who Lived' and the next an attention seeking punk. After that I was a lying psychopath and then back to be the 'Chosen One', the savior of the wizarding world. It didn't matter though. Even when I wasn't being vilified in the paper they were never accurate articles." Harry finished rather bitterly.

"What about the article in the Quibbler?" Meg asked.

Harry couldn't hide a small smile when he thought of that. "That was the only interview that I sat down for. Hermione had something on a reporter and she had to agree to quote me accurately or there wouldn't be an interview. She wasn't happy but she did it. It just happens to be her most read interview."

"Well someone has a rather inflated ego." Meg laughed. She quickly put up her hands when she saw Harry getting upset. "I'm just messing with you Harry. Don't you Brits have a sense of humor?" She continued when she saw him relax a bit. "Anyway, I would only see the odd thing here or there about you in the paper in the U.S. Everything else I've heard was from Daphne."

Harry couldn't help but grumble something under his breathe about how accurate that would be.

Meg smiled when she heard him. "It wasn't bad things Harry. Nothing about what a show off or entitled imbecile you were. Well there was a little of that from Nott but not from anyone else."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to that. He wasn't used to the thought of a kind Slytherin. Now if what Meg said was true there was at least two of them.

"Well thanks for showing me to class Harry." Meg said as they walked up to the door.

"No problem." Harry said as they walked in the classroom. He watched her walk over to share a desk with Daphne who he noticed giving her friend a rather pointed look as she sat down. He just shook his head quickly and looked for a place to sit. As he scanned the room he saw an empty seat next to Neville who was sitting next to Ron and Hermione. As he made his way over he looked and saw Ginny giving him a rather nasty look. She must have seen him walk in with Meg.

"Hey Harry." Neville said. "How was Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Interesting. Hagrid brought back out the Thestrals. He figured that since everyone could see them now he would go over them again. Then we got to fly around for a bit."

"He let you fly? All of you?" Hermione asked.

"Well there are only 4 of us in the class so it wasn't too bad. We had a nice long fly. It was relaxing actually. It's pretty pleasant when you aren't racing across the country." Harry replied

"Who is in the class with you?" Ron asked.

"Just Luna, and Hufflepuff named Courtney and the new girl Meg."

"So that's why you walked in with her." Ron said. "I wondered why you would be walking with a Slytherin."

Harry didn't respond but just ignored his friends comment. He knew some people would have a hard time getting over past prejudices. He just happened to be best friends with one of them.

There was no time to think more on it however when he heard the door close and turned to see Bill Weasley walking up the aisle to the front of the class. He did have to snicker at some of the comments he heard from some of the female students as they got their first good look at their newest Defense professor. He also couldn't help thinking how disappointed they would all be when they found out who his wife was.

"Hello all." Bill said as he turned around to face the class. "Welcome to NEWT level Defense against the Dark Art. Now I know that you have had many different professors over your years here and the result could be a rather mixed level of comprehension of the subject matter. However you all made it this far and think a large part of that goes to someone sitting in this room."

At that point everyone turned their eyes toward Harry. He just sat there. At least they weren't looking at him for some perceived act of heroism/psychosis but for something he had actually done. He was proud of the DA. He did notice some of the Slytherins not looking very happy though. Whether it was because Harry was being praised or because they were not as well prepared for the year seeing as none of them had been in the DA.

"I think I need to get an idea of where you all stand right now on your spell casting and shields. I think I will have each of you come up and have a go at me. Nothing lethal mind you, but don't hold back with your power output. Except maybe you Harry." Bill finished with a chuckle. He quickly turned around and cleared the front of the class and set up a little dueling area. He then had everyone form a line and got to work.

Harry took this time to observe everyone that was taking their turn. Most of the Gryffindors looked like they were having fun with the lesson. No one even came close to getting anything past Bill's shields but Harry was rather pleased that they could also keep most of the spells thrown at them at bay as well. Only a few of them were knocked down but it was never a full hit that took them out. Everyone seemed to be having fun, at least till the Slytherin's started to go. They all looked mostly nervous with a few exceptions. The exceptions being mostly Pansy and Blaise. Even Malfoy looked a little nervous. That was odd. Harry thought he would be upset about having to prove himself to a Weasley. He didn't even seem to have much behind his spells when it was his turn.

When it was all said and done only Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Meg gave Bill any kind of trouble. Hermione was able to throw a good combination of a very bright _Lumos_ followed quickly by a well placed blasting curse at Bill's feet. Only Bill's strong shield kept him from being thrown back from the explosion. Harry was the most impressive though. After deflecting Bill's first two attacks he dropped his shield and dodged the final hex cast at him. Without missing a beat he cast an _Augumenta _ at Bills feet that went under Bill's sheild. Bill's looked down at the water and then up at Harry with a questioning look. That look was short lived and one of worry took it's place as Harry cast a freezing charm on the water he had just cast. Bill wasn't fast enough as he tried to jump off away from the water to avoid slipping. Even though Bill was off balance he managed to keep up his shield when Harry cast his stunner. Bill gave a grateful and impressed to Harry for his ingenuity at the combination of spells and also his discretion at not putting his all behind the stunner. Ron looked like he was doing very well till Bill got him with a bludgeoning hex to break his shield quickly followed by a tickling jinx. Ron was blushing quite brightly when the jinx was finally lifted. It seemed that it was a Weasley trait to tease their younger siblings no matter where they were.

Everyone was talking rather excitedly as they packed up after class. It was nice to be able to do fun things during class and a chance to hex the new professor was definitely on that list. Harry was about to walk for the door with Ron, Hermione, and Neville when he heard Bill call for Ginny to wait for a moment. Harry looked up and saw her walking up to her brother. She didn't have a very happy look on her face. It didn't get any better when she saw Harry following her progress. Harry quickly looked away. He had to try and talk to her again. He at least wanted to talk about this one more time before he let it go. If she wanted it to be over then she would have to explain it to him her reasons why.

Harry turned to his friends as they left the room to head to their common room to drop of their things before heading to dinner. "I think I'm going to try and talk to Ginny again guys. I'll catch up with you later."

"Good luck mate." Ron said. Neville and Hermione each gave an encouraging nod as they left Harry to wait in the hall for Ginny to walk by.

While Harry waited he was thinking about what he would say. He was having a hard time considering the raised voices he was hearing coming from the classroom. It seemed that Ginny didn't want to hear what Bill was talking to her about. Harry was about to cast a silencing charm on the door so no one walking by would hear the new professor being yelled at by a student. It seemed that Bill had the same thought as Harry heard the charm being cast just as he reached for his wand.

Ten minutes past just as Harry was about to give it up as a bad time to talk to Ginny he was startled by the classroom door banging open and Ginny stalking out of the room. She stopped short when she saw Harry standing there waiting for her.

"Oh, this is bloody perfect." Harry heard Ginny mutter under her breathe.

"I think we need to talk Ginny." Harry said.

As he walked up to her he wasn't feeling particularly optimistic about the outcome of this conversation. His optimism fell farther as he caught a glimpse of Bill closing his classroom door. He gave Harry an apologetic look just before the door shut. Oh well, he needed to get this done.

"What's going on Ginny? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because you are always with some other girl Harry. You never make time for me or listen when I say that you giving all your attention to other girls bothers me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What am I supposed to do Ginny? Ignore every other girl in the world? Whether I like it or not I'm a public figure. Even if I just dropped out of school and got a house somewhere I will always be recognized. I'm even thinking about going into quidditch after school. It'll only be worse if I get picked up. What are you going to do then?" Harry shot back.

"It isn't my problem any more Harry. I told you last night, we're done. I can't trust you right now. If you can't give me more of your attention it won't work. I'm not going to fight every other girl for your time. Good bye." Ginny said as she pushed past Harry. He saw that she was starting to cry and he knew that she wouldn't want him to see her that way.

Harry just sat there not knowing what to do. He couldn't think of what he could have done differently over the summer. While he wasn't going to cater to all the press and people wanting to talk to him he knew that just blowing them all off wouldn't be a good thing either. He had already been labeled a moody teenager before. He figured that a little face time with them would go a long way. Give them a little but not too much and they just might leave him be most of the time.

With a heavy heart Harry started on his way to the common room to drop his things off before dinner. He was stopped in his tracks however when he saw a body slumped against the wall. He rushed over to see what had happened and who it was. Harry almost stopped in his tracks when he saw the platinum blonde hair. He bent over and saw that Draco had been beaten pretty badly. He quickly said "_Expecto Patronum!_", as the large stag jumped from his wand and turned to look at Harry he said, "Get Madam Pomfrey, Draco has been attacked.". The stag gave a quick nod and turned quickly and was off in an instant.

Harry bent over Draco to get a better look at him. He was relieved to see that he was still breathing. It looked like he had been beaten up rather than any spells being used on him. That was odd.

Harry was about to see how badly the injuries were when he heard someone yell behind him.

"What did you do to him?!" Pansy screamed.


End file.
